


Copper Feather

by ellanorr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellanorr/pseuds/ellanorr
Summary: She stood upon the rooftop of the Louvre, red hair whipping around her face. She extended the gun in her hand once more. "You want to visit prison??" She was facing a man wearing all black and a mask. You could tell her was grinning. "Oh, so you don't know?" he taunted, laughing as he swung his gun into firing position as well. The girl's stance faltered for a fraction of a second, but the man noticed. "Shoot me, Evie. Let me see your father, after all, I miss my partner in crime. Let me take a visit to prison! "The girl's hair, which had once been pulled back into a ponytail, flipped sideways around her, creating an alarmingly formidable view as the sun rose over the treetops in the distance. The sunrise cast the surrounding area into a golden glow, momentarily blinding the man long enough for the girl to pull the trigger. The following gunshot was deafening to the girl's ears, as she'd experienced so many explosions in the last few hours her hearing was nearly gone. The sun rose completely over the Paris skyline, making the girl's messy red hair resemble thousands of Copper Feathers.





	Copper Feather

She stood on the rooftop of the Louvre, red hair whipping around her face. She extended the gun in her hand once more. "You want to visit the prison?" She was facing a man wearing all black and a mask. You could tell he was grinning. "Oh, so you don't know?" he taunted, laughing as he swung his gun into firing position as well. The girl's stance faltered for a fraction of a second, but the man noticed. "Shoot me, Evie. Let me see your father, after all, I miss my partner in crime. Let me take a visit to prison!" The girl's hair, which had once been pulled back into a ponytail, flipped sideways around her, creating an alarmingly formidable view as the sun rose over the treetops in the distance. The sunrise cast the surrounding area into a golden glow, momentarily blinding the man long enough for the girl to pull the trigger. The following gunshot was inaudible to the girl's ears, as she'd experienced so many explosions in the last few hours her hearing was nearly gone. The sun rose completely over the Paris skyline, making the girl's messy red hair resemble thousands of Copper Feathers.

***

Evie Romanoff woke up, gasping. She sat bolt upright, red hair catching the sunlight that was streaming through the window. It was the same nightmare again. The memories of what she'd done last fall haunting her, time after time. She seemed to brush it off, standing up. She walked towards the bathroom, turning off the alarm just as it made its first beep. She walked into the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth. She had just started to pull her hair into a ponytail when she noticed her phone ringing.

She picked it up, raising her eyebrow at the unknown number. She answered regardless, raising the phone to her ear. "Miss Romanoff?" asked a voice that sounded very official. "Yes? To whom do I owe the pleasure of talking to?" she responded, clearing her throat. "Mr. Stark, Tony Stark." She inhaled sharply, eyes flying to the poster on the wall. It was a picture her mum had sent her a few weeks ago. It was her mum and her friends. Most people knew them as the Avengers, but Evie knew them as friends. "Yes?" A phone call from Tony either meant good news or bad news. Normally, it was bad news.

"It's not about your mother, she's fine." Evie exhaled in obvious relief. "It's the case you took last fall." Evie's relief vanished, and she tensed. "You did extraordinarily well. Better than we expected, actually. I'm calling from Bolivia to personally welcome you to the Junior Team." Evie's eyes widened in shock. "Really?!" She went from nervous to ecstatic in a few seconds, bouncing slightly. Tony chuckled. "Yes. I'm assuming you're ready to move right now, right?" Evie looked around quickly. Most of her stuff had remained in boxes. "I've been on call for weeks, of course, I'm ready to go. Give me ten minutes to finish getting ready." Tony responded, "Okay. I've got a team on the way for your stuff. Pack up the security system and get a move on." Evie nodded. "Bye Tony." he 'mhmed' and hung up. Evie finished pulling her hair into the ponytail she'd started earlier, a new spring in her step.

She practically bounced around the small apartment, snatching cameras from walls, window sills, and ceilings. Her seemingly normal outfit was riddled with hidden abilities, and she knew it. She took full advantage of her, well, advantages, swinging down from the ceiling to grab the voice recorder/tracker in the flooring. Having Tony Stark as an 'uncle' had its perks. Five minutes later, she was ready, boxes behind her, hair a mess.

She stared impatiently at the watch on her wrist. It dinged a moment later, chiming a perfect fifth up from the doorbell. She opened the door quickly, enveloping the awaiting Thor in a quick hug. She exclaimed rather loudly, "Thor, buddy. Help me?" He nodded, rolling his eyes affectionately. He grabbed all six of the fairly large boxes, sighing when Evie jumped on top. "You can fly!" he exclaimed exasperatedly. "You can carry!" she retorted, making him chuckle. Evie's apartment was on the bottom floor of the nearly-empty apartment building. Thor walked straight outside and towards the large van.

He lowered the boxes into the moving van, tensing in surprise when feet touched his shoulders. He looked up to see Evie, red curls bouncing down her back, cascading over the feathers of her hawk-style wings that could only be described as coppery in color. They appeared to be soft, but Thor knew from experience they could be razor sharp if Evie was threatened. He'd seen first hand just how dangerous she really was. Her wings carried her gracefully to the front seat, disappearing with a soft pop as soon as she pressed the copper feather that was inlaid in her arm. It had been a small price to pay for all of the amazingness it allowed.

"So, you made it!" said Thor, breaking Evie from her silent reverie. "Yeah! I made the Junior Team. " Evie's face broke into a grin. "I know who else made it!" taunted Thor. Evie knew he wouldn't dare tell her. Tony would have his head. Suddenly, she tensed. Thor caught the movement, reaching to his belt. Her wings erupted silently from her back.

"What?" he whispered. "It's Clint." She replied, dropping her guard. Sure enough, the man appeared out from behind the boxes. "How could you tell? " "My wings only appear when someone I don't trust is nearby." Responded Evie, chuckling at the brief flash of hurt that danced across his face. "I'm just kidding, idiot. " She stood and gave him a hug while Thor continued driving. "It's whenever someone I care about comes near to make me happy..." She explained.

He hummed at that response. "That's better." He stole her chair quickly, but she didn't seem to mind, as she promptly sat in his lap, making Thor chuckle. "You two are weird..." stated Thor. Evie grinned. "Naturally... I mean, have you met my mum?!" Thor laughed at that, nodding. "True..."

The van pulled into the parking lot of a seemingly abandoned building. Evie reached over Clint to open the door, but he beat her to it, pushing the door open swiftly slipping out from underneath Evie. Evie didn't have time to react before she recoiled from the inevitably painful impact that was sure to come.

She flinched, bracing herself, but her premonition never came to a realization as a new feature of her ever-unlocking genetics revealed itself. Her hair, as if there was some sort of mechanism controlling it, had reached out and pushed itself out, holding her in midair in a position vaguely resembling a cartoon drawing of the sun.

Clint looked at her in surprise, but the look on his face was nothing near to the shock on Evie's face. Experimentally, she let her wings erupt once again from her back just in case, then she focused on putting her hair down. Sure enough, it fell back into its normal position, which is, a tangly and curly mess.

"New power, huh?" Guessed Thor, as Clint was still speechless. Evie nodded, shrugging. "My flexibility doubled last week, I don't know if Tony's updating my feather or what..." she trailed off, shrugging again. She fluttered back to the ground, shutting the van's door.

"He did mention software updates would be arriving sometime soon at yesterday's meeting, so maybe..." muttered Thor. Evie worked quickly, putting the dots together. "There was a meeting yesterday?" She asked for confirmation as they began to walk towards the building.

"Tony had to announce the Junior team, didn't he? Though it really didn't count since he did so from Bolivia..." responded Clint, now several paces behind them. He seemed to realize that he was lagging, as he jogged to catch up.

It soon turned into a race as Evie started full on running, cheating a little by using her newfound power. She'd reach it out as far as she needed, grabbing the sides of the building. She let it pull her up, laughing as Clint watched longingly. Once she reached the top, she let her hair down, oddly resembling Rapunzel. She wrapped her hair around Hawkeye's waist, pulling him up. Thor was okay on his own, he simply leaped up to the top.

She looked around at the all-too-familiar helicopter pad. A few moments later a helicopter appeared on the skyline. It landed, the door swinging open to reveal Peter Parker, who had apparently also made the junior team. Evie watched as he registered her figure, then leaped out and tackled her. Her wings erupted, wrapping around him in addition to her arms. Her curls bounced in excitement as she stood, brushing off the dust. She raced Peter to the helicopter, barely beating him. Thor followed chuckling, Clint at his side. "You two are weirder..." he noted. Peter smiled. "What? She's my best friend, not to mention my best teammate." Evie blushed at that, laughing as Thor shut the door.

Peter reached out, holding a silver case. He handed it to Evie, smiling at the evident confusion painted on her face. She took it, opening it carefully. Inside, there was... a new suit? "Oh... Oh..." breathed Evie softly. She picked it up, the silky light blue fabric cascading over her fingertips. A new logo, her new logo, was emblazoned upon the chest. She could tell it would be tight, made to hug her body. It was styled well, slightly resembling a jersey worn typically with jeans. Sure enough, she noticed a pair of jeans folded nicely beneath her suit's top half. They looked normal, but Evie was sure they were riddled with hidden abilities, much like their owner.

Peter smiled again, holding his own suit. "It's amazing, Peter!" his suit was the new, upgraded version of his old one. Evie returned the suit to its case, locking the technology as the helicopter descended onto STARK tower.

Once they were landed, she jumped out and bounded into her mother's arms, curls bouncing. Peter, Thor, and Clint all got off as well, Peter holding the two cases. Evie's mom, Natasha Romanoff, who the world knew as Black Widow, eyed the cases. "New suit?" Evie nodded. Her mom turned to enter the tower, but Evie hesitated momentarily to wait for Peter... who was on the ceiling. Typical. Evie rolled her eyes as he back-flipped down. "Show off..." murmured Evie under her breath, back-hand-springing to the door.

Peter grabbed the cases as Thor and Hawkeye caught up, they entered the tower together. They were in a very modern building, sure, but Evie knew the futuristic things lay beneath their feet. Evie, Peter, Hawkeye, and Thor, followed Natasha to the elevators. When the doors opened, they revealed a new sight to Evie and Peter.

It was a hallway lined with (probably fully-functional) copies of all their suits, with Tony's featured at the end as the main attraction (naturally). Next to Evie's suit was... a doorknob? Natasha walked over to her suit's knob and pressed it, causing a door to swing open where her suit had been.

Evie mimicked the action on her own doorknob, and a... dorm room?... was revealed. She took a step further, and a voice she identified as FRIDAY welcomed her. "Welcome, Evelyn. What color would you like your walls today?" Evie's mouth fell open in shock. The walls must have been screens, Uncle Tony really had outdone himself. "Lavender," answered Evie, and one wall lit up with... choices? Evie walked over to the wall and tapped on the color she'd had in mind. The walls momentarily flashed white. 3 of the 4 walls turned the color, but the 4th, the one over her bed mimicked her suit, baby blue with her logo.

The voice spoke again. "Wood color?" Evie thought briefly. "Sandy, light wood." again, the panel of colors popped up. Evie selected the ideal color, closing her eyes before the light flashed in her eyes.

Evie recovered just in time to see Peter walking in. "Tony called. He says he'll be here in 30 minutes. He wants us to meet him in the training room. " Evie's brows furrowed in confusion. "Training room?' she asked. Peter didn't answer verbally, instead, he just beckoned Evie out into the hall.

Peter nudged the knob by Tony's suit, making Evie's eyes widening in surprise as the massive training room doors opened. Inside, there was every type of training you can imagine. There was everything from hacking a database to breaking into the Washington Monument. (Par Peter's insistence.)

Evie waved to Hawkeye, wincing as an arrow disintegrated inches from his face, a big red one shining on the scorecard. He frowned, tripling his attack. He won seconds later, score 1 to 1,999. Peter was obviously itching to try it out, as he sprinted to his room. Evie copied the action, running straight to her closet. She figured the closet out fairly quickly, selecting the "SUIT" option. the closet door swung open, her suit hanging on a hook. She grabbed it and the door to her room shut itself to ensure Evie's privacy as she changed.

A few moments later she emerged from her room, looking like a teenage gymnast heading to a competition wearing combat boots. Peter was wearing a more 'stereotypical' suit. They greeted each other, then sprinted to the training room doors.

It was then that Evie noticed you had to jump off a 50-ft-drop in order to get into the room. She did so without hesitation. She landed in a barrel roll. She stood to make a comment to Peter, but he was still on the balcony, eyes widened in fear.

The rest of the Avengers were there as well, watching to see what Peter would do. He locked eyes with Evie and leaped off, landing in a similar roll formation. He pulled off his mask and winked at Evie, the blushed that was provoked was the darkest yet. Hawkeye came over to talk to Peter, and Evie got the message, walking away.

They looked to be arguing, but Peter nodded after a while. He turned towards the door, watching it open. Evie walked towards Peter and her mom, watching the door as well. Thor's hammer leaped into his hand, Natasha tensed, ready to spring. They were preparing. Evie's wings rushed their way into existence, her hair sprang into attention, awaiting the mental command. She, Evie, reached down to her wrist and pressed the copper feather inlaid in her arm, her hair tie expanded into a screen in front of her eyes. They analyzed the situation, checking it against the database in her arm. It beeped once, and the voice in her ear started prattling off the most useful tactics in this situation.

"Well done! Evie, Peter!" said... Tony? Evie turned, guard still up. Sure enough, Tony Stark was stood behind them. "Evie, you reacted well. You followed protocol ineffective until the next update, impressive. Peter, that was great. Your stance was perfect. Neither of you figured out that it was a test though. " Jarvis piped up at that point. "Actually, sir, Evie put the dots together 15 seconds after Thor picked up his hammer. She logged it as a possibility in her mission report." Tony looked her up and down, clearly impressed. Peter winked again, but Evie didn't blush that time, she only raised her eyebrows. "Go get dressed. We have a press conference upstairs waiting for the Junior Team Announcements." Evie nodded at Tony, flying back up to the door platform. She pressed the wall, and it scanned her fingerprint. The doors opened, and Evie walked away down the hall.

Evie entered her new room, heading to the wooden and supposedly high-tech, closet. Apparently, Tony or her mother had already picked out her outfit. Maybe Pepper. There was a fancy red and gold dress hanging up. The top was red with gold highlights, 3/4 inch sleeves. The skirt was covered with thousands of copper feathers.


End file.
